1. Field of the Invention
This versatile invention relates generally to the vacuum collector arts and particularly applies to both continuous-duty dust collectors and high-suction shop vacuums to create a unique hybrid machine with the advantages and capabilities of both types, while incorporating improvements that make the combination possible and practical.
2. Prior Art
A vacuum collector operates by means of a motor-driven blower generating a suction.
Continuous-duty cloth-filter dust collectors conventionally employ low suction, typically 1.5 to 6 inches of water vacuum, and are useful only for fine dusts and light particles, such as those generated by powered machinery. Their bulky stationary collector cabinets can be connected by fixed ductwork to specific dust-producing machines. Air volumes may be 300 cubic feet per minute and up. The very large filter surface area required, so as to have little restriction of air flow during exceptionally long runs between filter cleanings, has been usually obtained by mounting folded cloth on some framework that is incompatible with the portability and small size demanded of a shop vacuum. Since such cloth filter arrangements are not suitable to operationally withstand high suction, there is functional incompatibility as well.
Thus continuous-duty dust collectors cannot double as shop vacuums for both size and functional reasons.
Shop vacuums require strong suction, typically 20 to 100 inches of water vacuum, which enables general cleanup of heavy particles. Air volumes of 70 to 150 cubic feet per minute may be conducted through flexible hose from various hand-held pick-up tools. The larger particle size allows a smaller filter surface area, compatible with portability, to suffice for relatively long runs between filter cleanings or changes. Of course the high suction is fully able to pick up various dusts. But fine dust quickly clogs the typical limited size cloth or throw-away paper bag filter, and the conventional shop vacuum must be taken apart for filter cleaning or replacement when the suction effectiveness is intolerably reduced. Sometimes another vacuum cleaner is used to try to lift the fine dust that has become tightly wedged into the interstices of a non-replaceable cloth filter bag. The high frequency that these annoying operations must be done when great quantities of fine dusts are being collected during long power tool runs makes the conventional shop vacuum be incompatible with efficient continuous-duty dust collection. The operator may get dirty or inhale harmful dusts in this filter replacement or cleaning process.
Thus it is impractical for a conventional shop vacuum to double as a continuous-duty dust collector.